Operation Forecast
OPERATION FORECAST yeet.exe Creation of dragons with the embodiments of the known weather types. S U M M A R Y One day, during a storm, a dragon was running with an egg in his talons. Lightning hit the egg, causing the dragon carrying it to fall to the ground, dead. The egg collected the energy and, upon hatching, had a storm-like temper, appearance and even abilities. The dragons who saved the egg were too frightened and executed the dragonet before it could deal any damage. Upon that, they realised that, with this kind of power, they could make strong dragons of the weather types. With one of the dragons being an animus, random stones were enchanted to collect this kind of energy. Sunlight, hail, rain, storms, snow, sleet... anything, was collected using this stone. Then, these extracted weather cells are added to the DNA of the subject, giving them the weather embodiment. L O C A T I O N S :Cloud Block: All subject compartments are here. :Cafeteria: Divided by a strong wall. Subjects eat on one side, scientists on the other. :Sparring Arena: Sparring takes place here. Spacious room with high walls and etc :Test Room: Subject tests take place here. Has an opening glass roof for weather and flight testing. :Washroom: All subjects are cleaned up here, twice a week. :Interaction Room: A large hall where subjects are placed to interact with each other. If it goes out of hand the HiveWing scientist will run in and sting the subject, tranquilising them. Then they will be taken back to their compartment. :Healing room: Subjects who get injured are taken here, tranquilised then healed. :Yard: A huge yard protected by glass. Subjects play there during free time. C A R E :Microchip: Every subject has a microchip so that the scientists could see what was going on with the subject, and if it is alright. :Diet: Subjects, when they were little, had a diet test to see which foods were best for them. They are not allowed to be given something outside their diet. S U B J E C T S :Sun: Positivity and peace :Hail: Introvercy and irritation :Snow: Silence and bond :Thunderstorm: Anger and danger :Overcast: Stillness and confusion :Mist: Calmness and tranquility :Wind: Variation and impulsivity :Rainbow: Joy and excitement :Hurricane: Destruction and power :Night: Mystery and uniqueness Notes: :Subjects are in between 18-26 dragon years. :ID is (number)-(letter)(letter)(letter) - example: 0-abc (letters are lowercase FYI) S U N Subject #-### (Name) H A I L Subject #-### (Name) S N O W Subject #-### (Name) T H U N D E R S T O R M Subject #-### (Name) O V E R C A S T Subject #-### (Name) M I S T Subject 7-rda (Heather) W I N D Subject #-### (Name) R A I N B O W Subject #-### (Name) H U R R I C A N E Subject #-### (Name) N I G H T Subject #-### (Name) S C I E N T I S T S insert scientists here... F O R M SUBJECTS: :Name: :ID: :Age (18-26): :Gender: :Weather Embodiment: :Tribal DNA: :Other DNA: :Appearance: :Personality: :History: :Other: SCIENTISTS: :Name: :Age (13+): :Gender: :Tribe: :Appearance: :Personality: :Why the scientist joined: :Other: